Ikki (Air Gear)
How Ikki joined the Tourney Itsuki "Ikki" Minami is the main protagonist of the manga and anime Air Gear. Prior to the beginning of the series, he was established as the leader of his school's gang, the East Side Gunz. There, he earned the nickname Eastside's Greatest Babyface, which has followed him into the AT world, as his teammates occasionally refer to him as "Our Babyface". Ikki has shown an extreme amount of talent with the Air Treck, to the point of being a genius at it. It has been established that he, from a young age, always wanted to "fly" this fact being most notable when he climbed on his town's tallest monuments in a childish attempt to see everything. As said by Noyamano Rika, people believe that Ikki is "loved by the wind." Before he founded Kogarasumaru, the team that would become a leading icon in the AT world, he was riding with the emblem of Sleeping Forest. Eventually, he gave the emblem back to Ringo and went on to create Kogarasumaru. He is the leader of Kogarasumaru, originally composed of Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha and Agito/Akito/Lind and himself. He has been characterized as a crow due to the baby crow that makes a nest of his hair, as a storm, as armoured multi-winged beast (this is noted to be his shadow when was the Wind King), and as a massive knight in black armor riding an equally gargantuan, armoured multi-winged beast (which is his current shadow), as the Storm King. Later, he is the current Sky King after defeating Sora Takeuchi. Attending another Air Treck tournament, Ikki finds his opponent team had been replaced by the 3 Judges of Hell, one of which being Griffon Minos. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Crouches with his right leg out. After the announcer calls his name Sends gusts of wind out of his feet with the Storm Regalia as the camera zooms saying "How 'bout you give me a warning next time before you kill me?!" Special Moves Vacuum Ball (Neutral) Ikki kicks a sharp ball of air at the opponent. Wheel Spin Drop (Side) Ikki accelerates his AT while standing in a stationary position and uses the rip start as momentum to attack his opponent with a high speed dropkick to the face. Wing Road (Up) Ikki uses the air currents to fly into the air. Pile Tornado (Down) Ikki gathers the wind in his hands and then turns them in a circular motion making something that looks like a small tornado, he then kicks the air with his A-Ts sending a powerful, horizontal tornado. God of the Wind: AT Typhoon (Hyper Smash) Ikki spins around rapidly and adds centrifugal force to his punch giving heavy damage to the prey to send them flying. Astral Magus (Final Smash) Ikki creates a large tornado around himself, while sucking in opponents to rapidly hit them. Victory Animation #Using his Storm Regalia, Ikki kicks balls of air then says "Ah, it's really moving. It's just like on TV!" #Ikki does a power slide and says "Huh, man. This rocks." #Ikki flies into the air and does four kicks, then does a somersault kick before landing and says "You hear that birds? You can suck iiiiiiiiit!" On-Screen Appearance Ikki skates through the air using the Storm Regalia to his starting point and says "It's like I've got wings on my feet." Trivia *Ikki's rival is the most powerful of the 3 Judges of Hell, Griffon Minos. *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami shares his English voice actor with Greed, Andromeda Shun, Sabo, Agito, Golbat, Guyver I, Strider Hien, Dairou and Turles. *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami shares his French voice actor with Guido Mista and Shujinko. *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami shares his German voice actor with Pyribbit, Scary, Stalblind, Hansel and Gai Tendo. *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Geki, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame, Ichimatsu, Axel, Tizoc, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Silber and Jeice. *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Donald Duck, Ponchai Chuwatana, Tizoc, Dracule Mihawk, Classified and Duke B. Rambert. Category:Air Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters